


Harry Potter and The Hipster

by Yellow_Badger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, F/M, Ginny also tried to get with him, Hipster Tom, I will add as I think and as the story progress, M/M, Mild Language, Muggle AU, My First Fanfic, Ron tries to hit on him first, Top Harry Potter, coffee shop AU, maybe smut, no magic, slow author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Badger/pseuds/Yellow_Badger
Summary: Harry was a nineteen year old, a graduate from Hogwarts, along with his friends of course. He and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were friends since they were four. One day, while they walked to a coffee shop, Harry saw the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Ron thought so too and they tried to win his heart. Neither did, his skull was too thick. Ron gave up, but Harry didn't. He tried and tried and tried. Did it work? Well, read to find out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. The Broken Love Life Of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry if it's bad. This is my first time writing and the plot is wanky. I haven't seen/read one like this and thought that I could try. Hopefully, you enjoy it and I really hope you do.

Harry and his friends were sitting in Ron's room. Just talking and chilling. 

"Harry, why did you turn her down? It was obvious you two liked each other." Hermione asked Harry. She wanted to know why Harry turned Ginny down. Ginny was a sweet girl and almost nobody disliked her or complained about her. Hermione knew that Harry liked her. It was obvious Harry liked her. There were the signs, touches and a lot of blushing.

"Yea mate, why did you turn her down? She cried the whole night after." Ron didn't like it if his sister cried, let alone over a boy. She even cried in the morning. She was in her room the whole day and didn't even come to greet Harry and Hermione. He could understand why not greet Harry though. He could never understand girls.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen, I just never liked her that way. Geez. Is it all we are gonna talk about?" He was very annoyed at his friends. They kept asking him why. Like, come on! He wanted to have fun and not keep talking about it.

"But-" Ron shook his head at her and she sighed. "What do you want to do?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"Wanna go to the park? We could do anything really, I just want to get out of the house." He smiled. He liked the outdoors..... Sometimes.

Ron gasped playfully. "You? Going outdoors? Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" Harry threw him with a pillow. They burst out laughing the same time.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "You two." She got up and put her shoes on, waiting for the two boys. 

Ron got up and got some clothes. "Do you want some clothes, mate?" Harry has a lot of his clothes here, so he can just give it to him if he needs it or for emergencies.

"No, I'm good, thanks." He had okay clothes on. It wasn't the best, but it was okay for the park.

Ron nodded. He went to the bathroom and got dressed in fitting clothes in the park. He would rather not have people see his pyjamas.

"Oh! Harry, I heard that Draco works at the coffee shop by the park." She remembered and immediately said. She heard it from Luna. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy worked at a coffee shop.

"What? Are you serious, like actually serious?" He raised his brow, not believing this. Draco would think that working at a coffee is for the 'poor people'. That rich bastard always looked down on him and his friends, the same with his family. Lucius even insulted his mother once, he thought his dad was gonna beat the shit out of him. That family is too rich for their own good.

"Yea mate, I heard it as well." Ron walked out of the bathroom. That's the main reason he agreed to go to the park. He wanted to see if that is actually true.

"Then we are going to the coffee shop first. I want to see it." He got up excitedly, almost running out the door. He really wanted to see this, he needed to see it. It would be hilarious if it was.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and thought, "Child." They laughed and followed Harry, who was already out the house. 

"Harry! Wait up, mate!" Ron yelled to Harry, who was walking fast.

"Can't we go a bit faster then? I really wanna go to the coffee shop and see if that is true." He stopped and turned to them. Can't they just run then? If they wanted to see it so badly, they would go faster.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, aren't we supposed to enjoy the outdoors a bit? Honestly, we have a few hours, the park isn't that far from here." Harry always - and sometimes Ron - acted like excited children when they find out something they didn't know would happen. Honestly.

"Fine." He went to them and walked next to them. "Who told you that Malfoy works at the coffee shop anyway?" Harry knew Herm would never lie, but someone could've lied when she got told that.

"Luna. She said she saw him with the apron and was handing coffee out. She also saw that he was making the coffee" Luna wouldn't lie to her, she knew that Luna wouldn't lie or something like that.

Harry nodded his head. He gave a sigh. "You alright mate?" Ron saw Harry's expression and knew that it was off.

"Yea... I just... Nevermind." He shook his head, dropping it.

"Harry, you can tell us anything," Hermione said. She hated when Harry did this. Nothing could make them not listen to him. 

"Do you really think that I should've said yes to Ginny? I didn't want to break her heart, but she felt more like a little sister to me than a girlfriend." He looked at them. He knew that was what everyone expected of him, but she was like a little sister to him. A sister he never had. Of course, Hermione is on that spectrum as well.

"Mate, I think you should've followed your heart then. I really thought you had liked her. I am glad that you rejected her if you didn't feel the same way." Ron smiled. Harry is his best friend, and he would not just break that just because his sister likes him and he rejected her. He has Harry's back and Harry has his.

"What Ron said. You should've followed your heart and you did. I also thought you liked her." Harry is her best friend, and she would trust him. If he didn't like her, then he didn't. Such a shame though...

"Thank you guys, really." He smiled at them and looked immediately happier. He loved his friend with all his heart. 

Ron smiled a goofy smile. He pushed Harry and they kept pushing each other to the coffee shop. 

"If Luna lied to us and this was a prank, I will cry." Harry joked. 

Ron just laughed and they went inside.

Harry and Ron looked to a table. And Holy shit. That must have been the cutest guy they had ever seen. Yes, they both are bisexual.

That boy was sitting with his eyebrows furrowed, looking at his laptop screen while typing furiously.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, seeing that they looked at the same guy. 

Oh goodness...


	2. Two Guys, One Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry tried to hit on Tom, the boy with the grey beanie. Did they succeed? Well, read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the bookmarks and kudos! I really appreciate that people would take their time out of their day to read this. Thank you all! Oh, and thanks for the people who 'subscribed' I also really appreciate!

They looked at each other and ran to the guy, both slipping in the seat next to him. Harry on his left, Ron on his right. 

He almost jumped, but this was normal and happened a lot. He saw out the corner of his eye that Malfoy was busy laughing his arse off, that barbie blonde fucker. He sighed and straight-up ignored them, still working on his homework that is due in two weeks. He liked to have his homework done early, he could have more time on himself if he didn't have any then.

"Hello there beautiful," Ron smirked, seeing the boy roll his eyes. Probably must happen a lot to give that type of reaction, but Ron didn't think of that, neither did Harry.

"Why don't I buy you a coffee and we can see what can happen next?" Harry bit his lip a bit, not realising how creepy that sounds. Well, them hitting on the poor guy is already creepy, so it doesn't help at all.

Poor Hermione, they just left her there to go and talk to that guy. She lightly said and shook her head, walking to where Draco was. Who was also laughing like an idiot at the boy getting hit on by her friends. "So, you work here?" She approached him silently.

"Holy-! Granger? The hell are you doing here?" He raised his eyebrow, he did not want to talk to the 'Golden trio' at all. Let alone Granger, the know it all.

"Just wanted to order coffee. Geez, is ordering coffee a crime now?" She sighed, looking at her friends, her eyes going wide when she actually saw how pretty he was. Damn.

"You ogling at Riddle? Heh, good luck." He snorted. "What do you want to drink?" He looked at his friend again, almost burst out laughing in the process.

"Riddle?" She didn't say anything after that. Wow, is he and Draco friends?

"You can't order a 'Riddle' I'm afraid. Want to try a coffee or tea?" He teased. If the whole Golden trio is gonna hit on Tom, he would kill them in their sleep. But it would be hilarious, seeing how Weasley, Potter and Granger try to win his heart. Well, if he had one. Definitely not Granger though, he was not straight at all. Not even bi.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the infuriating rich arsehole.

Tom wanted to break these two idiots' necks, also his 'best friend' who is not helping, but rather laughing and talking to that girl. Could his day get worse? Well, yes. "Fuck off." 

"Oh? Why don't I do that tonight to you?" Ron thought that was smooth, completely. He is definitely gonna beat Harry in winning this guy's heart. 

"Your voice sends shivers down my spine, I can't wait to hear you moaning my name with that voice." Harry really wanted to beat Ron in this, like really. He would go all out, even it meant him getting punched. Yes, punched.

"Funny. Do you know my name?" Tom sat back in his chair, seeing them both thinking hard. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly. Some people have the audacity to come to him, ask him in horrible ways to be their date and expect him to not be mad or to not ignore them. Like, what the hell? But to be completely honest, there are some hilarious people - like these two dunderheads - who use the worst pick up lines. That makes it worth it, putting up with peoples nonsense.

"Um... No... but you can always tell me." Ron tried to smoothly say. This guy was playing hard to get, Ron would gladly chase after him though.

"Us, tell us," Harry mumbled a bit. Ron said everything so fast, he would never win this guy's heart.

Tom rolled his eyes. He is going to, only because of one reason. He wanted to see the ridiculous stuff they say with his name and laugh about it later. "Tom. You?" He asked them both, trying not to sigh.

"Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." He purred, saying something fast before Ron could.

Ron internally groaned. 'That arsehole! Oh well.' He inwardly sighed. "Indeed it is." He smirked at Tom. A name not very common around here, making him even more special.

Tom sighed. Curse his good looks! Well, not really, it can get him out of trouble very quickly. But also in trouble very quickly. Tom closed his laptop, seeing the anticipation raise in their eyes. He put the laptop in his bag, standing up, showing his middle finger to them and Draco. He did not feel like putting up with that shit.

Ron and Harry glared at each other, while Draco felt a tiny bit guilty about not helping his friend. "What do you want Granger?" He grumbled. Yea, he knew that Tom is now mad at him. Did he care? A bit. The guy is his only real friend and he also understands Draco the most. 

Hermione sighed again. "Just a black coffee." It serves them right. Don't hit on every pretty thing you see.

Ron and Harry stood up, now only remembering about Hermione. "Hey, Herm." Harry nervously said. Ron rubbed his neck while not saying anything.

"Hello. Have you decided to stop hitting on the guy and spent time with your friend?" She accused them both, them looking guilty. 

"Sorry." Ron looked down. He hated when they sometimes did this, leaving Hermione in the cold while he and Harry dilly-dally with strangers.

"It's fine." She sighed. She saw Draco coming with her coffee. "How much?"

"On the house. You two." He said accusingly. "That was hilarious, but don't try that with him again." He walked off, leaving them.

The three exchanged looks and just shrugged, burst out laughing the minute they did. "Let's just go." Hermione shook her head.

"Yea..." Ron and Harry both said.

They will try again, just maybe not today. Or when they see him again. Hopefully, he will come back here. Hopefully...


	3. Tom Riddle And His Dashing Good Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tom returns to his shared apartment with his friend, Draco and complains about his bad day. Draco almost got hit with a pan, but he is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say thank you to all of you. I really appreciate everything that you guys have given this fic (Kudos, bookmarks, comment and subscribers) I really appreciate it. Oh! And because I am a bit new to writing fics, I'll try to find an upload schedule, but as for right now, I'll try Fridays and maybe a bonus chapter/s. Depending on my mood.
> 
> Oh! and disclaimer: This fic contains a dramatic Tom. You enter at your own risk.
> 
> (PS: This was published Saturday because I was tired)

It was a late afternoon when Tom returned to his apartment. When he walked in the place and fell down on the couch with a sigh, his roommate laughed. "What?" He snapped. He had an awful day and this arsehole laughs at him. Not cool.

Draco, who was busy washing the dishes as it was his turn, just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Tom just sighed and got his laptop out, opening it. He put some light music on, knowing Draco wouldn't mind. He was doing the last bit of his college homework. He had the roughest day in like, months. He was hit on 3 times today, someone spilt boiling hot water on him and his mum called him. All he wanted to do was rest and peacefully do his homework.

It was half an hour later and Draco just finished the dishes. He came and sat next to Tom. "So, how was your day?" He asked innocently.

Tom slowly looked at him and sent him a murderous glare. "Wow, it must have been great if you are looking like that." He was totally sarcastic and he regrets it. 

"Fuck you, Malfoy." He said to him completely pissed. "I had the worst day ever, also a bit thanks to you." He will not forget how those two dunderheads hit on him and tried to ask him out, while his friend laughed his arse off.

"A bit thanks to me? How is that possible?" He asked, shocked a tiny bit.

"If you weren't laughing at the coffee shop and told the wankers to fuck off, my day could have been a bit better." He seethed a bit at Draco, who's eyebrow was raised almost to his hairline, well, his almost nonexistent hairline.

"Me?! You could have done it! It isn't my job to protect you." Draco practically screamed. He hated when Tom did this, absolutely hated it. It's as if Tom wanted to be protected and babied.

Tom looked at his laptop again and continued a bit on his homework, ignoring Draco. Fine, he could've maybe stopped it himself, but Draco could've helped a bit. Sort of... Draco knew he hated when that happened, he could have helped him. But no. He doesn't help, but laugh. 

"Yes, exactly." Draco knew he was right, and it felt even better that Tom proved it by ignoring him. He always did this when Draco was right about something, ignoring him. But Draco didn't really mind getting ignored, he knew Tom would talk to him a bit later.

Tom finished his homework a few minutes later, standing up to make tea. "Do you want some?" He asked by the kettle.

"Well, assuming you aren't gonna poison it, yes please." He said, feeling a bit hungry. He stood up and went to one of the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

"Don't put any ideas in my head, it might happen." He grumbled, making him and Draco black tea, Draco with two sugar and him no sugar.

Draco gulped. If Tom really was aggravated, he would really do it. But he wouldn't poison him, his friend, right? Right?! "Please... don't." He slowly said. 

Tom smirked. He opened the cupboard above him, getting a small bag out and threw the contents in Draco's tea. Draco nearly shat himself.

"The hell did you throw in my tea?!" He looked in the cup, seeing nothing. While Tom was giggling like a middle schooler.

"Don't tempt me, Malfoy. It was just sugar." He shrugged. It was their spare sugar, those in those mini bags? 

Draco looked immediately relieved. He let out a breath. "Do we have anything to eat that we don't have to cook?" He was hungry, he wanted to come home early to do the dishes. He didn't get food for himself.

"No, we need to get though." He finished both of their tea's and handed Draco his.

"Ughh, I don't want to cook." He groaned. "Can you cook something, pleassseee." He looked at Tom with puppy eyes. He didn't want to cook.

Tom looked at him for a second. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fiiiinnnee." He got out eggs from the fridge, placing it next to the stove. He put the stove on and got a pan out. He got butter and placed it next to the stove. Now he just needed to wait a bit.

"You know, if you weren't my friend and I felt attracted to you, I'd totally bang you," Draco said out of the blue, studying his movement and how a single lock was hanging out the beanie and over his eyes. He truly was beautiful, but Draco didn't like him that way.

Tom had the pan in his hand and swung it at Draco when he said that. Draco luckily ducked. Draco took a breath and said, "I should not have said that. I should not have that. I shouldn't have said that." He breathed a bit out again.

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Tom angrily said. He put the pan back down and crossed his arms. 

"Sorry, okay? It was just a thought that shouldn't have come out of my mouth." He apologised, holding his hands up a bit.

Tom sighed. "Just... don't say anything like that, please. I already have had a bad day." He put the pan on the stove and placed a bit butter in it.

Draco nodded. "Sorry. What happened actually? I know what happened in the coffee shop, but it doesn't seem like it was all that happened today." Draco looked at him.

"Well, after the coffee shop, I went to a book shop. Someone spilt boiling hot water on me by accident. I don't know why there was someone with boiling hot water in the bookshop." He shook his head a bit and cracked eggs in the pan. "And then after that, I went to a clothing shop to get a new shirt and I was hit on again by another redhead. She kept trying to give me her number and she even tried to kiss me!" He sighed and shook his head a bit. "Can you believe that?"

"Whoa, sorry that happened to you. Damn, now I feel horrible." Draco wouldn't usually say that to anyone. But Tom was like, his best friend. They understood each other the most and won't tell anyone each others secrets or something pissy like that. They genuinely trusted each other and were almost like brothers. Draco wished that he had any siblings, but he didn't. Tom was the closest thing to a sibling to him.

"It's fine. But I swear, if you laugh at me again in the coffee shop and not do anything when two idiots hit on me, I will never cook or cover for something again." He accusingly looked at him, still making the scrambled eggs.

"Okay, I won't. I promise." The only reason he actually is promising, is because he still wants Tom to cook for him. He is a damn good cook. He took his tea and sipped it a bit.

"Good." Tom smiled a small smile, finishing the scrambled eggs. He got out bread and a plate, he buttered the bread and put the scrambled eggs on it. "Enjoy." He also got out a fork and knife for him.

"Thanks!" Draco smiled happily.

This is the weirdest friendship to exist, but they make it work. They, after all, knew each other for almost twelve years now. Tom was 21 and Draco was 19. He and Tom bonded easily back then and Tom was like his protector for a few years. Until Draco started Hogwarts, he and Tom drifted a bit off there, but promised each other that they would live with each other once Draco was done there. Tom did homeschooling, his mother taught him. He didn't like his mum very much. Not at all actually. But that is for another time.


	4. Harry and the Marauders|Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asked the Marauders for advice, even though they suck at that. He wanted to try and win the beautiful boy's heart, even though Ron wants to also, he asks for the one person who is a master(not) in love. His dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may update Saturday's, I forget on Friday's XD. I know this is all a bit jumpy, but I am trying. On chapters and time to update. I hope you like it!

Harry was at his parents' house, celebrating his mums birthday. Pete was here, Remus and Sirius. He could not stop thinking about Tom and how Draco acted at the coffee shop. Draco would never just freely laugh like that. And out in public. The boy- no, Tom looked also a bit olde-

Sirius waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Harry to earth." He clicked his fingers. Harry almost jumped when he noticed. "What's bothering ya?" He asked, looking at his godson.

Harry sighed. "Nothing really. Just stupid teenager stuff." He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Well, I can help with 'teenager stuff'. I was one, after all. Come on, tell me." He smiled at Harry. "And I wouldn't tell anyone if you don't want me too." He playfully winked.

Harry chuckled softly. "Fine... Well, I met this boy-" He got cut off by Sirius.

"A boy?! Is my godson in love?!" He happily asked. Harry raised his eyebrow. He swears, if Sirius was an animal, he would've been a dog. Well, that's probably why his nickname is Padfoot.

"Yes... sort of..." He mumbled a bit. Sirius raised his brow now. "Sort of? What do you mean?" He tilted his head a bit.

"Well... I saw him at a coffee shop and I tried to talk to him... it did not go so well..." He fiddled with his fingers a bit while Sirius smirked a bit. "What?" He asked his godfather.

"Well, that is the same way your dad met your mother. He said the most ridiculous things to her." Sirius said while James screamed, 'Hey!' in the background when he heard them.

Harry and almost everyone burst out in a fit of laughter over James' hurt look on his face. "I'd have to agree. Your dad did say pretty ridiculous things to me." Lily giggled a bit. 

"Well, it worked in the end." He crossed his arms and huffed. "I honestly feel so attacked right now."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen, Prongs. That is Sirius' job." Remus teased a bit while Sirius gave him an offended look. "It is the truth," Harry said, trying not to laugh at Sirius's face.

Sirius huffed. "You are so mean to me! Lily and Peter are now my best friends." He crossed his arms. Peter raised his brow a bit. "Wasn't I already?" He smiled a bit. "Yea, but James was like my, best, best friend." Sirius got thrown with a pillow by James. "Arse hole!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Face it, Sirius, you are a drama queen. You are acting now like one." She shook her head lightly.

"Anyway, Harry was gonna say something." He ignored Lily and turned to Harry. "Well, I did say some shameful things... But, I want to try and make it work. How do I fix it and try to win his heart?" He looked at them.

"Well, do you have his number?" Remus asked. "No..." Harry shook his head lightly. "Okay, well, if you see him again, go to him and apologise to him for saying what you said and politely ask his number. Don't pull a Prongs and say, give me your number. You would get punched." He lightly laughed while James shrunk into the sofa.

Harry laughed. "But there is one tinsy, tiny problem." He sighed a bit. "What is the problem?" Sirius asked. "Well, Ron also likes him." He bit his lip. "Oh... Well, show the boy that you are trying. Buy him gifts, treat him well and compliment and do stuff like that. Show him that you really care and show him that you can make a good boyfriend." Lily suggested before the others tried to say something stupid. "And, do you know his name?" "Yea, it's Tom." Harry shrugged a bit.

"Tom? Tom who?" It sounded so familiar. It really sounded familiar. There isn't a lot of Tom's in town, but it did sound very familiar.

"I don't really know. He didn't say." Harry said. "How does he look like?" She asked. If he gave a description, she can maybe figure out who he is. "Well, he has dark chocolate hair and has icy blue eyes. He also has one curl on the front. He is also pale and skinny, well, not that skinny but small more. And he is tall. I don't know how that works, but yea. He is tall and small." Lily took in the information and gasped a bit.

"What?" Everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised. "If I am right and I go from the description that Harry gave, that is Tom Riddle's son. The owner of Riddle Manor and the company."

"That is not possible. Anyone can look like that..." Remus sighed until he thought about it for a moment. "But, he never had any children. And let's rather not jump to any conclusions and wait until Harry got his surname." They all nodded.

They all talked about other stuff while Harry was still in thought. Although, he is gonna get a phone call from someone he least suspected to even have his number.


	5. Harry and the Marauders|Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry got a very unexpected phone call and was very surprised. How did he even get his number? Oh well. His mouth did fall open when he heard what he said though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting last week. It was my brothers birthday Friday and we wanted to make it fun for him during quarantine and well, I forgot the Saturday XD. I am gonna post a one chapter fic sometime ;). And also, I could not post during the week because I had a TON of homework. I'll try to make the chapters longer too if you all would like that.

He could not believe his eyes. Draco called him! How did he get his number though? Harry gaped a bit, looking at his phone. He would recognise Draco's number anywhere. His family was looking at him with raised brows. "Who is it?" James finally asked. "It's Draco! Fuck knows where he got my number though. Should I answer it and see what he wants?" He asked. He did not want to fight with someone on his _mum's _birthday.__

__Sirius was the first one to nod for some reason. "Yea, answer it. I work with his father, well, me and James work with his father, one word wrong from him and we could blackmail his father a bit." He smirked, but he got thrown with a pillow by Remus and a slap on the shoulder by Lily. He retreated instantly and pouted a bit._ _

__Harry rolled his eyes and answered it, holding the phone up to his ear. "Malfoy, where did you get my number?" He instantly asked. Draco huffed a bit. "Not important." He stubbornly said. "It is _important _! How do I not know that you are stalking me?" He asked, but he could _hear _the eye roll. "Potter, that would be too much effort and your life is an open book. Besides, for once in my life could I say that Longbottom was useful for once." He snickered a bit, while Harry's face was blank._____ _

______"Malfoy, just- what do you want?" He sighed, raising his brow, even though Draco could not see it. "Well, a little birdy told me that you liked Tom, the boy you and Weasley harassed!" Harry bit his lip a bit guiltily. "You and the redhead made his life miserable, and you were creeps. You can be glad to not get kicked in the balls." His phone was on speaker and all the men winced. "Yea... I am- I don't know what came through me, okay?" He sighed a bit. "Yea, you thought with your dick on that one. Anyway, if I see him sulk about it again, I will lose my marbles."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry bit back a retort. "You live with him?!" He asked after it clicked in his small brain. "Yea, duh. I wouldn't be calling you otherwise." He huffed a bit. " _Anyway _, you seem to be sulking a bit as well, so, I am gonna do you a favour." Harry's brow shot up to his hairline almost. "Haha! No, thank you. I don't want to do you any favours at all. Which I know you are gonna ask." He said, shaking his head furiously. Draco would give him ridiculous favours to do if Harry said yes.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything, Potter. I just don't want my friend getting mixed with a Weasley! That would be horrifying!" He made gag sounds. "And besides, even though I despise you, there is a chance that you would treat him... better than how you did in the coffee shop." Harry huffed and rubbed the back of his head. "Malfoy, I know what you are playing at. Let me guess, you don't even live with him, you are just making all of these things up and getting my hope up..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco gave a long, dramatic sigh. "You are so thick-headed! I could send you a picture of him sleeping? Although, the moment he wakes and finds out that I am doing this, I will skin you alive." He huffed a bit, pouting. He was glad that Harry could not see him. Harry furrowed his brows together. "Okay, fine. Why are you even doing this then?" He asked, actually curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco bit his lip. "Because the poor man doesn't have fun at all and well, I see how affectionate you were at school with your girlfriends and he needs some love." It was Harry's turn to bite his lip. "You watched me at school?! Stalker!" Draco wanted to murder Harry at this moment. "Stop changing the damn point, Potter! I am risking this for you! If he finds out that I am doing this, the whole apartment will feel his wrath. And I do not want to cook for myself, I can barely make tea!" He said exasperated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry laughed. "I am not even surprised, you were spoiled and still am." He laughed again, biting the inside of his cheek. "Potter, that is true, but I am good friends with him, I am gonna ask you once more, I'll do you favour. Only for my friends' sake. He needs someone to care for him and he _needs _a hobby, and that would be looking after you." He snickered a bit. Harry thought for a second. "I am ignoring that, but... I can't believe that I am about to say this, but okay. I want him. I wanna say sorry though. But what about Ron?" He asked, biting his lip.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Show him that you are better, show him that you _want _him. Get to know him first though, you would get hit with a pan if you just stay for his looks. And besides, Weasley will back down once he feels like it's too much effort." Harry nodded. That was true, Ron was that type of person. "But... what do I say to him once we meet? I can say sorry and all that, but would he even forgive me?" He asked softly. "Hell nah! That man is just as thick-skulled as you. You are gonna have to be extremely good to him, show him that you are really sorry. The only person he would forgive that fast is me, and that is even long. I got almost hit with a pan because I said the wrong thing and he doesn't talk to me much because of what I said."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry nodded. "Okay, then, I'll save your number and um, can we talk later? Today is my mothers birthday and well, I have been here all day." He said. "Sure, and say happy birthday to your mum for me then." He said with a small smile. "Don't need to, they all heard this conversation." Harry shrugged. "Thank you, Draco!" Lily said to him happily. Draco was gonna murder this man the moment he sees him. "You're welcome, Ms Potter." He politely said. "Anyway, talk later, Potter." Before Harry could goodbye, the line went silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He fell back into the sofa, rubbing face. "I can't even believe that happened. Am I dreaming?" He shook his head. "Nah, your luck is just through the roof." Sirius pouted a bit. "I wish that happened when I was younger. I could've been married by now!" Remus gave him a 'look'. "Yea, right. Face it, Pads, nobody wants to date someone as... well, interesting as you." Remus slowly said. "That is so mean!" Sirius pouted harder and gave him puppy eyes. They all laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Remus shook his head a bit, patting his head. "Ew... Sirius! When was the last time you washed his hair!?" He shrieked, now noticing the greasiness of it. "Should we start calling you Snivellus?" James teased. This is why he likes his family, they always make Harry laugh or anyone. Sirius huffed. "Leave me alone!" Remus was definitely not sleeping with him tonight, Sirius was gonna have to shower first. He dislikes greasy hair. They all laughed at Sirius's expression. "There are even sticks in your hair, Pads." Peter pointed out, seeing a small stick. "Where have you been in?" Lily and Harry asked, high-fiving each other afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sirius did not answer, keeping his head high and his arms crossing over his chest. James shook his head a bit. "It is very accurate that you are named after the dogstar, Sirius, very accurate." He shook his head with a smile while Sirius flipped him off, pouting a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After that, they chatted happily, ate birthday cake, and just had a good time. Harry, could not stop thinking about the call that he got from Draco, although, he was gonna talk to him later tonight though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Harry 'Desperate' Potter|Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry talked some more, Harry got a certain someone's number. See where that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoy!

At midnight, in the Potter residence, was laying a man on a couch. His phone was creating the only light the house at the time. Said person was mot tired at all and was busy trying to get information. Said person's name was, Harry Potter. He and Draco have been taking a few minutes, as everyone went to bed half an hour ago.

Harry let out a long sigh. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen, I mean, who would've thought that Draco would call him to let him know that he'll help him. It... was a dream come true, really.

Harry bit his lip, rubbing his eyes a bit. He typed back something to the man. 

(Harry is PotterHead, Draco is barbie. Ps, I tried with this conversation, I don't know if it's good)

**PotterHead** : So what does he like?

Barbie: Nothing

 **PotterHead** : Come on Draco tell me. Please

Barbie: Fine. He likes to read or complain

 **Potterhead:** More realistic Draco

Barbie: Reading is realistic. I am reading this then right now

 **Potterhead** : Draco. Come on you said you would help me

Barbie: Ugh fine. I did say it. He likes to read, yes.

 **Potterhead:** Okay, and?

Barbie: He likes going to sleep early also waking up early. He likes tea, black with no sugar. He likes classical music. He likes to draw, sometimes. And he lovesss to cook.

 **Potterhead:** Okay, nothing else?

Barbie: Yea but you can find out yourself once you and he go on a date.

 **Potterhead** : He wouldn't go on a date with me... he hates me...

Barbie: Yea for now. I will make it so he wouldn't anymore. Hopefully.

 **Potterhead** : Yea right. Sure you would.

Barbie: Remember who is friends with him Potter.

He bit his lip. He sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

**Potterhead** : I still can't believe that you and him are friends. 

Barbie: Well believe it. We have been friends for a while.

 **Potterhead** : How long?

Barbie: Since I was 9 and him 11. Ten years.

 **Potterhead** : Oh... he is older than you?

Barbie: Yea, twenty-one. He is in college too.

 **Potterhead** : Oh. How about this: You give me his number, I'll text him and I can ask him out myself.

Barbie: Hah! No. I will be in DANGER if he finds out that I gave his number to you.

 **Potterhead** : I won't tell him that you gave it to me. I will tell him that I got his number... from somewhere.

Barbie: Fine. Tell him that I gave you his number, I will castrate you. I will hurt you Potter. Physically.

 **Potterhead** : Okay... just give me his number. Please.

Barbie: Okay. Fine. Here: ###-###-####.

 **Potterhead** : Thanks.

Barbie: Yea. Tell me how it goes.

 **Potterhead** : Sure sure.

Harry inserted the number on his phone, shaking a bit. He was gonna say sorry to him. Very sorry. He felt guilty. He should have just asked him out.

**Potterhead** : Hey.

Tom: Hey? Who are you?

 **Potterhead** : I am... Harry. The guy from the... coffee shop.

Harry waited several minutes, he still didn't get a reply.

**Potterhead** : I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you that way. I really am sorry.

Tom: Why did you then? Do you know how humiliating and how bad it makes someone feel? Just because I am considered 'pretty', it doesn't give you a right to talk to me like that.

**Potterhead** : I don't know... I know sorry wouldn't fix anything that you feel right now. I know it doesn't. I shouldn't have talked to you that way. Not at all. But... Can we start over? I want to make it up to you somehow.

Tom: You're right. Sorry wouldn't fix anything. You're right again. You shouldn't have talked to me that way. No. I don't want you in my life. Nothing will fix it. Nothing can make up for what you and your friend said.

Harry sighed, biting his lip. He feels just more guilty. Maybe... Maybe was this a bad idea.

 **Potterhead** **:** Please? I don't want to live with the guilt anymore. Please... I would do anything.

Tom: Anything, right?

 **Potterhead** : Yea.

Tom: Delete my number and never talk to me again. I don't care that you are guilty. It's your own fault.

Harry didn't respond for a few minutes, rubbing his eyes a bit.

**Potterhead** : Please Tom. I know that it was my fault. I know what I said was wrong and I shouldn't have even said it. Please... I am very desperate. Please.

Tom: ... Fine. But you are not off the hook that much.

 **Potterhead** : Really?! Thank you! Thank you!

Harry smiled a bit, letting out a breath of relief.

Tom: Like I said, you're still not off the hook. But you're welcome, I guess.

**Potterhead** : It is better than nothing. I feel a bit better. So... Um... Can I ask you something?

Tom: Sure, it is. You have already, but fine. Get on with it.

 **Potterhead** : Um... Would you go on a date with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say: sorry for my cringy chapter titles. I try to be funny with them, doesn't really work.


	7. Harry 'Desperate' Potter|Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be last with the cringy chapter titles.
> 
> And, sorry for not updating. School started a few weeks after I posted the previous chapter and it has been hectic. I will try to update more often, but I don't know how often. Just know this isn't abandoned, and that there will be more chapters to come. 
> 
> Also, comments are appreciated! If you have any ideas (i need them desperately! My brain turned to mush from school), PLEASE send them/tell me them. 
> 
> Another thing, sorry for the short chapter. I am trying to get my mojo back, there will be longer chapters in the future, I promise!
> 
> Stay safe!

Tom: Is there something wrong with you? I say you're off the hook and you ask me out? 

**Potterhead** : Think of it this way, you can yell at me all you want, you can scream on me all you want. You can even hurt me, I don't care. Just, I just want to try and be friends, we don't have to go out. I just want to be friends... please?

Tom was too tired to even focus on the words, he sighed, rubbing his face with both hands, the phone on his lap. He heard laughing in the living room. 'Probably Draco.' He thought, sighing and standing up, taking the phone with and going to the living room.

Harry, who was a nervous mess, wanted to call him. Yes, he knew he was being stupid and could potentially blow his shot with him now. But damn, he REALLY wanted a boyfriend. And that person must be Tom, that cutie. Although, he doesn't even know if he was gay... Oops. Tom saw Draco having _that_ smile. Tom closed his eyes, he did this. That sneaky ferret! Tom sneaked up behind him, and pulled his oh so lovely locks. The shriek that he heard made him smirk, "You just loveeeee ruin my life, don't you, Drakie-poo?" He asked in a very deadly voice. 

Draco was _sure_ he shat himself when Tom pulled his hair. Tom knew how much he loved his hair, so that meant he found out about him giving Harry his number. He was going to castrate Potter, chop his dick into pieces, cook it, and force-feed him! He was going to kill him slowly and **PAINFULLY** afterwards. Draco looked at Tom and mustered the most charming smile he could muster at that moment, "Heyyyyy, Tom. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now? It is suppppeer later, you know. Don't want you to be tired tomorrow for class, right? Heheh..." If anyone else saw Draco this nervous, he would deny it until the day he dies. Only Tom could make him this nervous if he wanted to. "I don't have classes tomorrow, you know this. And, I can sleep whenever I want to. Explain to me why I have that dickhead's number. Now. I know you have something to do with this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I do such a thing to my best friend?" 

"Draco. Do you want me to call you mother?" He smirked. Narcissa liked Tom a lot, and she usually sided with him. Whereas Lucius liked Draco more, and sided with him more. They saw Tom as their second son. So it didn't hurt/offend Tom at all. 

Draco visibly paled. He gave one long sigh. "Fine. I did give him your number." Tom really wanted to hit him or something. He wanted to cause him lasting pain. " _Why?_." He asked coldly. Draco sighed. He couldn't believe that he was about to admit to this. "He is actually an okay guy. His... uh... not so strong point is impressing people and asking them out. Just... try to get to know him? PLEASE? I know he won't leave me alone once you say no or something." Tom scowled. "Absolutely not! I couldn't care less! You would deserve it!"

Draco sighed, and pulled the ultimate weapon: Puppy eyes. "PLEASE?! I will do ANYTHING." He begged, pouting. Tom gave him a blank look before sighing a very loud sigh. "Fine. You know what, FINE. I want all the Chirstmas/birthday money you get for the next two years." Draco's mouth fell open. "But- that's-"

"Otherwise you can forget about me talking to him." He crossed his arms over his chest in that weird pose. That pose that said: disagree and I'll make your life hell pose.

Draco had to suck it up, "Fine." He sulked, and turned around, not looking at Tom. Tom simply rolled his eyes and walked back to his room. He saw typed something back to Harry.

Tom: Fine. When and where? Don't expect me to be easy on you. And DO or SAY anything that makes me upset, I am leaving and you are deleting my number. Understood?

**Potterhead:** Understood!


End file.
